Lembranças Passadas
by Ellie Valentine
Summary: Dean começa a ter sonhos estranhos com uma garota que ele não tem certeza se conhece. Sam tenta esconder de Dean algo relacionado ao pai.
1. Chapter 1

Alguém está andando por um corredor estreito e branco que aparenta não ter nenhuma porta. A pessoa (a cena se passa pelo ponto de vista dela) continua andando até que encontra algo. Mais especificamente uma jovem, aparentando ter pouco mais de 20 anos, morena de olhos verdes.

Pessoa: Ahn? Onde eu estou?

Mulher: Finalmente você me encontrou, eu preciso falar com você.

Pessoa: Que? Quem é você?

Mulher: Ele deve estar chegando, não tenho muito tempo.

Pessoa: Que? Ele quem? E quem é você?

Mulher (chorando): Você precisa me ajudar! Você precisa me ajudar!

Pessoa: Mas o que...?

Mulher: Eu sou Fernanda, por favor você tem que me ajudar.

A mulher desaparece e... Dean acorda do sonho, sim Dean e não Sam. Ele senta na cama, fazendo silêncio para não acordar Sam, e começa a pensar no sonho. Talvez tenha sido somente um sonho, talvez não fosse nada demais, afinal o sensitivo da família era seu irmão, não ele.

Sam: Dean? Você está acordado? Que horas são?

Dean: Não foi nada Sam, volte a dormir.

Dean virou de lado e tentou dormir, em vão. Costumava ter sonhos estranhos mas aquele tinha algo de especial, era quase real. Tentou memorizar o sonho para não esquecer nenhum detalhe, amanhã eles iriam até o Roadhouse e talvez Ash pudesse ajudar. Após tomar essa decisão ele finalmente conseguiu adormecer.


	2. Chapter 2

Dia Seguinte, No caminho para Roadhouse

Sam: O que aconteceu ontem?

Dean: Ontem quando?

Sam: Você sabe do que eu tô falando, a noite quando você acordou.

Dean: Foi só um sonho...

Sam: Um sonho? Um sonho tipo os meus sonhos?

Dean: Claro que não Sam, você é que é o anormal da família.

Sam: Então eu sou um anormal agora?

Dean: Sammy, eu já te disse que você sempre foi um anormal, não disse?

Sam: Não mude de assunto Dean, você sonhou com o papai ou...

Dean: Não, eu não sonhei com o papai!

Sam: Estava só perguntando...

Dean: Sonhei com uma garota.

Sam: Ah, então foi esse tipo de sonho?

Dean: Pare de pensar besteira, sou eu o que sempre penso besteira, não você. Ela estava toda vestida de branco e pedia socorro.

Sam: Pedia socorro?

Dean: Não foi isso que acabei de dizer? Mas ela não disse porque, quando ou onde... ela só disse que se chamava Fernanda.

Sam: Pode ter sido só um sonho.

Dean: É...

Sam: Mas você não tá com cara de quem acha que foi só um sonho.

Dean: Eu sei lá cara, foi meio estranho, só isso.

Os dois passaram o resto da viagem sem se falar. Sam estava um pouco preocupado com o irmão. Se não fosse sério Dean não ficaria preocupado. Dean estava perdido nos seus próprios pensamentos. Talvez estivesse levando o seu sonho a sério demais. Podia ter sido somente um sonho, como o das pessoas normais. De qualquer forma iria esperar Ash confirmar ou não.

Dean: Oi Ellen, Oi... ah... Jo, você está…

Jo: Estou...?

Ellen (interrompendo): Querem falar com o Ash? Ele está lá em cima.

Sam (olhando para Dean): Acho que o Dean prefere ir lá em cima sozinho. E eu preciso falar com você Ellen.


	3. Chapter 3

**No Andar de Cima**

Dean bate na porta com a placa Dr Malvadão. Ele não gostava muito de pedir ajuda a Ash. Na opinião dele, Ash era espertinho demais.

Dean: Ei Ash, sou eu Dean. (nenhuma resposta) ASH! Doutor Malvadão!

Ash (abre um pouco da porta): Dean, é você. Deixa só eu por uma cueca.

Dean: ¬¬

Ash: Okay, pode entrar.

Dean: Escuta Ash, eu preciso que você procure uma coisa pra mim.

Ash (no computador): É só pedir que se houver alguma coisa eu encontro em menos de 2 minutos.

Dean: É meio estranho mas preciso que você procure algo relacionado a sonhos com uma tal de Fernanda.

Ash: Isso é meio vago cara.

Dean: Quer dizer que você não encontra?

Ash: Não, quer dizer que demoro 15 segundos a mais. (Ash tecla alguma coisa) Mais uma premonição do Sam?

Dean: Na verdade foi um sonho meu.

Ash: Espera, seu? Okay cara, agora eu tô confuso... de que planeta vocês são?

Dean: Encontrou alguma coisa?

Ash: Não, mas vou tentar nesse novo motor de busca que eu criei. Ele cruza dados semelhantes de todo o país e...

Dean: Não interessa desde que ele encontre o que eu quero.

**Enquanto isso no andar de Baixo**

Sam e Ellen estão conversando em segredo enquanto Jo tenta ouvir o que eles dizem. Infelizmente ela não consegue. E logo ela que é tão curiosa. E o que será que Dean queria falar com Ash? Droga, ela não conseguia parar de pensar nele, mesmo depois do que sua mãe tinha dito.

Sam: Você deve escutar o papo de muitos caçadores, certo?

Ellen: Muitas caçadores bêbados, sim. Por que querido?

Sam: Então você deve saber bastante coisa sobre pactos, certo?

Ellen: Se isso é sobre o John... Sam, esqueça.

Sam: Se você soubesse uma forma de reverter isso você me diria, não é?

Ellen: Sam...

Sam: Não é?!

Ellen: Existe uma forma de reverter Sam, mas por favor, não me faça contá-la. Se você soubesse de todas as histórias que eu escuto. Isso nunca dá certo.

Sam: Não deixe Dean saber disso, okay? Ele não pode saber que existe uma forma de trazer papai de volta.

Ellen: Sabe Sam, Dean é esperto, se ele quiser ele vai descobrir.

Sam: Okay, mas não conte pra ele.

Ellen: Claro que não vou contar Sam, nem para você eu contaria.

Sam estava preocupado com seu irmão por mais motivos do que qualquer um imaginava. Embora Dean tivesse melhorado ele sabia que o irmão ainda se culpava pela morte do pai. Principalmente depois de saber do pacto que seu pai tinha feito com o demônio de olhos amarelos.


	4. Chapter 4

**No Andar de Cima**

Ash: Okay cara, foi isso que encontrei. Não tinha nada relacionada com nenhuma Fernanda mas sim com um mito.

Dean: Que mito?

Ash: De pessoas que conseguem se comunicar com outras através de sonhos ou visões. São associados a guias espirituais, espíritos e você conhece a lista.

Dean ficou um tempo perdido em seus pensamentos. Quem seria essa tal de Fernanda, seria um guia espiritual ou alguém que precisava de ajuda? Milhões de perguntas passaram pela sua cabeça mas uma delas persistia. Por que ele? Por que a tal garota que precisava de ajuda não pediu ajuda a qualquer outra pessoa, por exemplo Sam. Ele sim era o paranormal, ele sim iria entendê-la melhor. Mesmo assim Dean não descartou a ideia de que tudo não passava de um fruto da sua imaginação.

Ash: Hey, Esquisito! Ainda tá no nosso mundo?

Dean: Hum, claro, valeu Ash.

Ash: As suas ordens.

Dean: Sammy, vamos?

Sam: Claro. Foi bom te ver de novo Ellen. Tchau Jo.

Dean: É, tchau Jo.

Jo: Adeus Resmungão, tchau Sam.

Os dois irmão foram para o metallicar, abriram a porta e se sentaram. Mas Dean não ligou o carro, apenas ficou olhando para o volante, até Sam interromper o silêncio.

Sam: Dean?

Dean: Não faz sentido.

Sam: O que? O que o Ash descobriu?

Dean: Uma história maluca sobre pessoas que se comunicam com outras através de sonhos...

Sam: Isso faz sentido Dean.

Dean: Eu sei, o que não faz sentido é que eu acho que conheço ela de algum lugar.

Sam: Como assim?

Dean: Não sei, mas acho que já vi ela, talvez passando na rua, quem sabe?

Sam: Vamos investigar isso então.

Dean: O que? Você não vai dizer que eu estou enxergando caçadas onde elas não existem por causa do papai?

Sam: Não, eu acredito em você. Vamos arranjar um motel aqui por perto e passar a noite aqui. Nós podemos investigar.

Dean: Okay, tanto faz Sammy.

Sam acreditava no irmão mas a verdade é que queria mesmo era distraí-lo. Depois de confirmar com Ellen de que existia realmente uma forma de trazer o pai de volta e de que as conseqüências eram graves, ficou ainda mais preocupado de que Dean descobrisse. Seu irmão era um cara "sensato", menos quando o assunto se relacionava ao pai ou o demônio de olhos amarelos. Até hoje não entendia a fé cega que Dean tinha pelo pai, mas entendia que isso, somado ao sentimento de culpa, poderiam ter sérias repercussões.


	5. Chapter 5

**No motel – Noite**

Dean está deitado na cama tentando dormir ao mesmo tempo que tenta lembrar onde tinha visto aquele rosto. Na cama ao lado Sam também está acordado, mas pensando em outra coisa. Então como ele imaginava havia uma forma de trazer seu pai de volta, e era apenas uma questão de tempo até que Dean descobrisse. E esse Fernanda, quem sabe um guia espiritual. Por que ela aparecia para o seu irmão, e não para ele?

Sam: Dean, está acordado?

Dean não responde. Não queria falar com o irmão no momento. Ele acaba pegando no sono, embora estivesse evitando. Não queria sonhar outra vez, mas...

Era inevitável. Ele estava novamente no corredor, mas dessa vez sabia um pouco mais sobre Fernanda. Inclusive o que perguntar quando ela chegou.

Dean: Você é um guia espiritual? Alguém precisando de ajuda? Alguém pra me ajudar? Uma paranormal?

Fernanda: Me ajude!

Dean: Como, o que você precisa? Quem quer te machucar.

Fernanda: (chorosa) Você sabe, você estava lá, você ouviu. (Longa Pausa) Seu pai, pergunte ao seu pai.

Dean: Notícias pra você, meu pai morreu.

Fernanda: (séria) Mas você pode traze-lo de volta...


End file.
